


Decision

by fallenidol_453



Series: Foresight [3]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Her fate was sealed.





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Valdemar series. All rights belong to Mercedes Lackey. Any mistakes to canon in here is entirely my fault. I'm just here to (tentatively) play in the sandbox.

Two months pass, and Camil turns thirteen.

She listens to Firstwife Dali’s lecture of her responsibilities and hears the inevitable news of Marriage. There are two men Father is considering marrying her to; she’ll be an Underwife either way. Underwife Supra, before being silenced by Firstwife Dali, insinuates that Camil’s wide hips are perfect for bearing her eventual Husband strong babies. The thought makes Camil’s head spin with disgust.

“Well, child?” Dali inquires. The Underwives seated around her fall silent.

Camil’s whisper is the loudest sound in the room: “The Goddess has called me to her service.”

“How do you know this?” Dali asked. Camil tries to speak, but her voice catches in her throat. “Speak _up_ , girl!”

“I had a dream!” Camil exclaimed. Her voice rises to a panicked shout and she’s sure the whole house can hear her. “The Goddess came to me in a dream and bade me to come serve Her as a Servant!”

It wasn’t the carefully planned speech she had rehearsed in her head, but she got her point across. The anger drains from Dali’s face, and several painful minutes pass.

“Your father will be unhappy, but if you say She came to you…” Dali finally said. She trailed off into silence for a few seconds, then straightened herself. Her voice took on that no-nonsense tone Camil and everyone else was familiar with. “I will tell him of your decision and try to sway him to replace you with Nera. It is time she be married off as well.”

Camil swallowed a small scream.

Her fate was sealed.

But she didn’t mean to condemn her own sib to take her place.


End file.
